Bird's Flight
by Lord Stingray
Summary: The adventure of a little yellow bird as he flies around a perilous jail full of strange and wonderous sites. Oneshot


A loud crash was heard down the cell block. The blood stained walls of many of the cells was an indicator of what normally went down. Suddenly a tombstone shaped machine hovered by with a chainsaw ended tentacle. The chainsaw blood stained. It had a white matte finish and a black screen showing a pixelated green face, which could convey many simple emotions and change from green to red. The machine went by the cells as he chopped up unsuspecting inmates who scattered.

Watching all of this go down was a small yellow bird with a little crest on its head. The bird was simple looking with two black little beady eyes. Oddly enough of all names his name was simply just Bird. The little bird surveyed what was going on below him, being perched on a rail gave him a great vantage point. He spread his smallish little wings as he took off and glided down to get a better look. He pecked at some of the guts that had splattered onto the camera he perched on. He seemed to be satisfied with his small snack as he flew down the hall.

The little bird flew by cells and even the dangerous Jailbot, The robot we described earlier, he flew into a cell and perched on the window as a grimy inmate grumbled and grunted at him. He had greasy spikey hair and quite a few tattoos. His orange prison jumpsuit was oddly clean and he seemed to have a nail file for some reason .It seemed our little friend was trying to make an escape plan. Would he succeed ? We'll leave that up to you. Bird watched as the grimy inmate known as Jacknife looked up at him and tried to grab him. As if to taunt him bird stepped to the side just out of his reach. Jacknife became frustrated with this as he threw the nail file at him which missed bird again and landed on the window sill near the bars. Jacknife got up to get it but Bird, being a crafty little creature, Casually picked it up in his beak and flew out the window only to drop it right outside, angering Jacknife greatly as he howled with rage.

Bird flew over the yard were many inmates were doing various tasks. Some were lifting weights, others were doing little projects of their own or gardening. Seeing the garden Bird flew down toward some tomatoes who didn't look too happy to see him. The red fruits glared at him and promptly said "what the fuck do you want" Rather loudly as the Zucchini yelled at the Tomato to shut the fuck up. Bird pecked the tomato open and flew away at that. Leaving the tomato to scream in agony. Why you ask ? Why can a tomato just scream and why can zucchinis talk ? Well this is the world of Superjail any thing is possible.

Bird flew by a rather masculine woman named Alice, She was rather muscular and had quite a deep voice. Some even rumored that she was really a man. She wore a blue outfit with the SJ logo on her shoulders. She wore a skirt a little darker in color and wore pointed glasses. Bird flew by her and into a little crack in the wall near a giant window over looking the yard and the buildings. He wiggled into the room which was brightly colored. The ceiling being a night time scene with moons and stars on it, the floor being sun themed. The room was sort of empty a coat rack near the door and a plain desk in the middle.

Bird flew down to the desk and perched on it. He stared at the buttons momentarily before pecking at them but not pushing any. He pecked at a few random ones before fluttering away when the door opened. He flew out of the door almost immediately by a rather odd looking person. He had a large head yet a very short stature. He had a strange long mustache and a brown suit. He looked pretty nervous what ever he was doing. The small yellow bird that flew by him startled him causing him to drop a file he was holding which immediately spilled onto the floor. The small yellow bird flew down the hall, which was rather empty except for doors and doorways to god knows were. He didn't pass any one specific as he flew out of an open window and spiraled down toward the incinerator, not in it but just above. The sudden rush of hot air under him pushed him skyward as he soared above the buildings. Many of them resembled the Warden of the jail. Some of them stranger then the rest. The little bird flew over all of Superjail occasional diving down to catch a bug here and there.

He flew down toward a tree and landed on a small branch near the top. The little bird pecked at the branch a moment before hopping down to a knothole full of various shiny objects and stolen things from the inmates. He climbed inside and settled down among the objects. His favorite was a golden pocket watch he had stolen. He felt a sudden calling as he picked up something and flew out.

He flew back to the cell blocks over all of the buildings as he came to a window. He flew to a quiet man in an orange jumpsuit with sunglasses on. He tweeted something into his ear as he dropped the shiny box of cigarettes into his hand. Something like this could get you places in a place like Superjail. Bird contently perched on his masters shoulder as he sat there staring at every one that walked by.

He was happy and it was about nightfall after his little adventure. He nestled comfortablely on Garry's shoulder, who's cellmate had yet to come back. Hopefully he wouldn't try something stupid again and get another limb ripped off. But then again who knows with that guy. So alas the little Bird's adventure had ended as he fell asleep on Garry's shoulder, Dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
